


The Curse of the Golden Knockdown

by AdmiralStarNight



Series: The Apexual Legends [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Other, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralStarNight/pseuds/AdmiralStarNight
Summary: The last bullet from a volt had slammed into my shoulder and knocked me. I crawled away into the dark corner of a building, listening to the sounds of the squad running around looting the death boxes around here that had spelled my doom. I had no teammates, they clocked out as soon as they were down. I had a gold knockdown shield, I just wanted the team that was looting around me to move on.Then the door opened.
Series: The Apexual Legends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906288
Kudos: 16





	1. Well, Well

I crawled as quietly as I could into the cover on the building, shoving myself as best as I could into a dark shadowy corner. The Apex Games, how much I had loved to play in them. Most of us were nobodies, hired guns to provide targets and practice to the stars, the Legends of the games. If you impressed the people that ran the game as a 'hired gun', they'd give you a make over and upgrade, refine a skill and a gimmick and be welcomed into the select level of the Apex Legends. It was rare for the hired guns to win, the Legends always had one up on most of them, scans, barrages, totems to name a few.

I had snagged a golden knockdown shield of another hired gun and had barely escaped the mad firefight that had caused my teammates to give up. I had paused to loot these death boxes, lured in the the sight of purple only to be disappointed when it was all scopes and hop ups I couldn't use. I had heard the volt firing and only a few shots to down me as I ran around a corner, throwing myself through an open door, closing it behind me and crawling to where I was as loud footsteps thumped on the ground nearby. 

It was fairly quiet, the footsteps sounded far off, the voices muffled.

Then the door opened just as I was about to start the self-revive process and I froze in fear, eyes flicking up as a familiar figure sauntered in. 

At first, he didn't seem to see me, ducking down to snatch up some extra heavy ammo, his gaze scanning across the building, gun in his hand but seeming unworried. 

Mirage's brown eyes passed over me then snapped back, and that charming devilish grin flashed across his face. 

"Well, well, hello there sweetheart..." He cooed, stalking up to me and crouching down to look over me. His eyes were piercing and almost predatory, not a look I had expected from Mirage of all Legends. "Where are your teammates?" He asked in a low voice, looking up and around, still not seeing anything. "Did you land all alone and get knocked?" He paused. "Are you bait?" 

I was too nervous to speak, maybe if Mirage got distracted thinking my team was near, and went looking, I could attempt the risky revive. I still hadn't flashed my shield, that was asking for unwanted attention. 

"Hey Mirage!" Another voice made my gaze flick to the open door as it closed, the small woman there looking over at him. "What's the hold up?"

"Got a downed enemy here." He rubbed his chin, looking at me. "Wondering where the team is. Your voices telling you anything?"

Wraith frowned. "No, why?" 

"Might have a little fun." He reached down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. The look in his eyes was hungry and I was mute, unable to say a word for fear of saying something stupid or maybe dangerous. What did 'have a little fun' mean? Toss me into lava? Drown me in water?

Wraith didn't seem bothered or surprised. She just nodded, reloaded her mastiff and headed back out the door, closing it behind her.

Suddenly I was being dragged out of the corner I had been hiding, Mirage tossing his gun down, flopping into the chair at one of the stations and dragging me onto his lap. My breathing was shallow and sight a bit dizzy, unable to do much in my current state as Mirage ran hands over my clothes and armor, putting a hand into my pants and easily ripping them with one swift movement. He chuckled as he rubbed his a hand up my leg and to my pussy, pushing two fingers in as I gasped desperately trying to struggle. 

An arm locked around my throat, forcing my body back against Mirage's my breathing shallow and quiet as I waited. 

Mirage shifted my weight around and lifted me up before suddenly he thrust his newly freed dick deep into my pussy. I went to scream, but the arm turned into a hand, stopping the scream in my throat as I struggled for air. After a minute he released my throat and I gasped in a breath of fresh air.

"Stay quiet." He growled, hands settling my hips and beginning to thrust into me.

I kept myself as quiet as I could, my vision blurry. One of my gasps slipped out as a moan as Mirage's cock brushed up against that sweet spot inside me.

A dark, ominous chuckle came from a far corner and my eyes managed to focus on the form a robot slink out of the shadow, eyes glowing as he walked up to me while Mirage fucked me. He held the volt up so the gun barrel supported my chin, still warm from being fired and laughed.

"Seems you like being used girl." Revenant growled in amusement. "Hey skinsuit, make room." He barked at Mirage and the other legend grumbled but pulled out and pressed himself inside my ass I gave a strangled cry which was cut off as Revenant wrapped his sharp talon-like fingers around my neck in an almost loving caress while a slick cold appendage from Revenant pushed into me, making my eyes roll back in my head. Ah fuck.

"Who knew we had such an... _interesting_ person in our games." Revenant deep voice purred as he began to thrust into me hard, I cry out, muffled again by Mirage's hand, this time clamping over my mouth to keep me quiet. They began to thrust into me, already weak and hurt from my battle I just gave in, letting them use me as they both fucked me. I began to moan quietly and tightened around them as I came, it didn't help how exhausted I was, and at this point was putty in their hands.  
  
An eternity passed before both thrust deep into me, Mirage first, Revenant second, I give a shaky groan as Revenant steps away and Mirage pushes me off and I stumble to the floor, still unable to stand.  
  
I just stay there on my hands and knees, shaking a little, this was now how I had expected to meet any of the legends. there had been plenty of times I had been killed by them, near and far. First time getting used as a fuck toy though.

"Still no team?" Revenant's growling voice brings my focus back to him and he kicks me onto my back, kneeling down on my chest as a hand goes to the knockdown shield attached to my forearm and yanks it off somewhat painfully tiwsting my arm in the process. He studies it and then another chuckle comes from deep in the simulacrum's imagined chest. "No wonder, its gold. She had no team."

MIrage just shrugged as he fixed his pants and picked back up his gun from the ground. "Finish her off and lets go, Wraith is waiting."

Revenant gave a nod, mumbled, "Impatient skinsuits," and pointed the volt at my face as he fixed the golden knockdown shield on himself.

"This part never gets old." He says as he pulls the trigger.


	2. What Have We Here?

I duck underneath the pistol shots, bullets whizzing centimeters from my body as I ran, sliding behind cover and peaking out to nail a headshot before ducking back to reload.

I had the worst of lucks, due to my loss in the last game, my teammates had not improved and both had been talking about calling this their last game and ending their contracts with the Apex Games, so they weren't into it like I was. They had landed terribly, in a field with no cover and far from any real loot her teammates had been gunned down and when I went to pick them up, one left and another just sort of halfheartedly followed me and shot his gun at an enemy til the mag was empty before taking the bullets so his body vanished from the arena.

I look back over my shoulder as I run, not seeing the team I had been fighting following but still hearing the shots. They must of gotten jumped from behind, it gave me time to heal and look around for better loot. A Hemlock was nice, but I needed a second gun and armor.

As I vaulted over vehicle my eye spotted it. A slight gold glimmer in a window. I ran as fast as I could bursting through the door and running up the stairs on the house, trying to catch my breath as I looked at what the gold glimmer was.

A gold knockdown. Well, I needed more than anyone, now that I had no team to revive or rez me. I picked it up and fixed it to my arm while peaking out the window, seeing no movement beyond the sway of the flowers in the breeze.

As I turned around to leave I bumped into someone and squeaked in surprise. A hand twisted in my shirt and hauled me back til I was on my feet. I blinked so surprised for a moment my eyes didn't register who had helped me. I was alone, I didn't have a team to help me. I look up into brown eyes, shining with predatory gleam and an almost mischievous smile.

"Hey there sweet cheeks~" Mirage said and my eyes went wide. He was obviously fully armed and kitted out, a well scoped longbow on his back and a wingman on his hip. I had a hemlock with a 1x scope, 34 ammo and a golden knockdown shield. Did he see me pick up the knockdown? Could I down him and make a break for it before his team put me down?

The answer came when he pushed me against the wall, hand staying flat on my chest while he towered over me. Was he always this tall and intimidating?

"Team leave you again?" He asked, a small tilt of his head. I just nod, eyes wide and one of my hands settling on my hemlock.

Mirage chuckles. "Come now, I think you know you can't make that draw."He watches as I move my hand away and he takes the hemlock off me. "See? Just gotta get off on the right foot. or maybe left? I don't know whatever suits you." The little bit of his nervous persona he apparently puts on for the camera breaking through. He tosses the hemlock into a far corner and runs his hand down my body to rest on my hips. Again? Really?

There must of been a look on my face as Mirage just laughs and actually boops my nose. It might be charming if I wasn't in the middle of bloodsport game. "Oh come now, you didn't really think I'd just let you go did you?" He pushes my shirt up and roughly grabs one of my breasts, pinching the nipple and I squirm.

Mirage hums a little song as he hands travel down to my waist, hooking fingers roughly on my pants and underwear and pulling them down, a warning glance up at me and I quickly kick them away. His hand travel up my smooth legs and thighs, rubbing a finger between my folds and I practically melt as his finger brushes my clit, hands curling into fists as I lean back against the wall. He seemed pleased with this reaction and continues to rub my clit until I begin to whimper. He stops for long enough the sensation was dying a little, leaving me feeling a bit betrayed and aware that I was still next to a window getting played with like a violin.

When his finger sunk deep into my pussy and curled right up into my g-spot I damn near melted on the spot, sliding a little down the wall and tilting my head back, biting my tongue to keep from moaning. I didn't want the attention. Attention meant cameras that could capture me being played with for all to see. Mirage just grinned like a Cheshire cat and pressed a little farther in, using his thumb to massage my clit while I struggled to stay quiet.

I had to admit this was torture. Mirage was definitely doing it on purpose, anytime I got close, he'd stop and wait a few seconds before continuing. It was driving me mad and finally after I had gotten so close I almost saw stars only for Mirage to pull back and leave me teetering on the edge I cried. "Damn it Mirage! Fuck me please!"

In an instant I was pinned against the wall and hoisted up, legs over Mirage's shoulder while rubbed his dick against my soaked pussy. He pushed into me with little ceremony and I groaned, head lolling back to rest against the wall. Oh that felt amazing and I didn't even care after being teased for so long I just wanted to be fucked. For a few moments he didn't move and I angrily thump his chest with my fist. "Mirage!" I snap at him and he grins wildly.

He begins to fuck me fast, driving me hard into the wall while I moan without a care, enjoying the orgasm that was denied me and riding out as another followed the first, I cried out loudly enough I was sure someone even across the map might of heard me.

Mirage grunts after another few minutes of relentless pounding and comes deep inside me, staying buried deep inside me while he leans against the wall for support.

He eventually grabs me and puts me back on my feet, though my legs are a bit wobbly and he grabs my right arm, and takes the golden knockdown shield.

"Ah thanks, I believe this is mine." He says, the cocky note in his voice matching the devious twinkle in his eyes.

I didn't even care as I slumped down to sit, back to the wall, eyes closed.

The sound of reloading gun made me open my eyes and Mirage was pointing a wingman right at my face. I swallow and he shrugs. "We gotta stop meeting like this." And fired the pistol, the heavy round causing me to vanish to the deathbox almost immediately.

"You done yet?" Wraith's annoyed voice came from downstairs. "Ring's closing in 5."

"Don't get your hair all in a twist, I'm coming." Mirage said as he looted the ammo off the death box and trotted down the stairs, fixing his pants. "See? All under control."

Wraith rolled her eyes. "Follow my tunnel jackass. We gotta go." As she entered the rift to lay a portal and Mirage just rolled his eyes.

* * *

A couple days later, Mirage was tinkering with some of his holographic tech, trying to improve upon it, getting it to last a little longer, perhaps a little more convincing or deadly perhaps. Dressing a simple tank top and shorts for comfort as he fiddled with his tech he wasn't expecting to do much other than chill here and work on his tech.

A knock at his door made him look up with a frown. Now who could that be? He got up and walked over to the door, opening it without even bothering to check, probably a fellow legend, here to ask if he wanted to help out with something or come open the bar to drink.

So he was very surprised to find a sheepish looking woman there, the woman from the ring which he'd used twice now, what was she doing here? He looked her over but she wasn't armed.

She raised her right arm, he could see now the knockdown shield on it and activated it. It was gold. His eyebrows shot up and an amused smile crept onto his face. He could see her face turning beat red.

"Revenant... extends a peace offering and wishes for your presence." She managed to get out as she lowered the golden knockdown shield.

Mirage burst out laughing. Oh this was rich.

He stepped out into the hall, placing a hand on her shoulder while he began the walk to Revenant's room. "How did you get your hands on a golden knockdown shield?" He asked, amused.

"Revenant stole it from the ring and said to go tell you to join him or else."

"Ah." Mirage gave a small chuckle. "Well guess its just your own little cursed item isn't it?"

The woman nodded, looking nervous. "Revenant says by the end of the night I'll be begging for mercy."

"You will be. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. I don't usually do first person as I find it frustrating to writer but given that this was a dream I expanded upon I decided First would work best. I may write a bit more of this Apex 'universe.' I like the appeal of all the legends having a dark side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. Thought it would be fun to share and expand on. There will be a next chapter, as it was a pretty involved dream ;) 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
